Our Senior Year
by Savation
Summary: Hey it's Savation again! Fully summary is inside. 3 GaarXSaku fic. Gaara and sakura are best friends,but what happens when they move to konoha? Drama,confessions,new friends, and love await them in they're senior year.


Heyy everyone!!

This is Savation again, and yes i know i have another gaarsaku fanfic started but i just had a great idea for a new fic.

I will continue the other but i really really wanna write this one first!

Well i hope you ppl like this chappe :)

Summary:

Sakura and Gaara are the best of friends. they have known each other since preschool back in suna.

But wait, what happens when they move to konoha? Will things change, will they stay the same,

and what's gaara hiding? Drama, confessions, new friends, and love await Gaara and Sakura in they're

Senior year at high school.

Our Senior year at high school: Chapter school, and new people.

The sun flew into the room as the certains were ripped open, awakening a certain pinkett.

"mmmm." the sleeping pinkett groaned throwing the sheets over her head to avode the growing sunlight.

"Come on, Sakura get up!" shouted the red head.

"One more minute mom..." grumbled the pinkett.

"-sighs- SAKURA GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED!!!" Yelled the red head.

Sakura then shot out of bed realizing it wasn't her mom (A/N her mom doesn't cus)

"GAARA!!" the pinkeet shouted while fuming.

"Well it took you long enough, come on you gotta get ready or we'll be late for school dammit.( wow gaara likes to cus xD)

"WELL FINEEE!" the pinkett pouted.

"Ok i'll be down stairs waiting, so hurry up!" The red head said while exiting the room.

After Gaara had left, Sakura went to her closet to grab her uniform for school. The uniform was a white top with a pocket that had KH in curly letters. A red and black plaid mini skirt that went about mid thigh. A pair of white knee-high socks with a red border at the top, and to finish the outfit was a pair of black shoes.(A/N KH stand for Konoha High school, and the boy uniforms are pretty much the same but they have pants NOT skirts.)

After Sakura had finished dressing she went to her white vanity and combed her shoulder length pink hair, so that her bangs framed her face just perfect.

When she was pleased with her look she rushed down stairs, to a probably fuming Gaara.

Down stairs:

"Oiin-sann I'm going to school!!" she shouted to her mother while grabbing some toast, and heading out the door.

" Okay sakura-hun see you later!" her mom called after her.

Out side waiting for her was gaara, standing by his red and black motorcycle.

"Gawd did it take you long enough Saku!?! We're almost late for school!!" Gaara said/yelled.

"No we arn't! We have 10 minutes till school starts panda-chan!" sakura retorted with a smirk.

"Hn, i told you not to call me that, Pinkyy!" gaara said in a teasing tone

"Aww well fine if you call me pinky i get to call you panda-chan then!" the pinkett proclaimed

"Fine P-I-N-K-Y!" gaara smirked

They both laughted at there own silliness, and jumped on his motorcycle and started towards school.

"Oii Panda-chan it's soo pretty here i mean there is wayy more trees and flowers here than in suna!" the pinkett exclaimed.

"yeah." the red head replied ' but your prettier than any flower, WAIT WTF am i thinking shes my friend!' gaara thought to himself.

Gaara sped up on his motorcycle not wanting to be late for first day and every thing.

As soon as they arrived at school they drove into the lot and parked in the second row.

"OMG this school is Humongous!" the pinkett shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey get out of way you stupid pink bitch!!" said a blond girl who shoved past her.

"Hey no one talks to saku like that, dumb blond!" Gaara yelled grabbing her by the collar.

"Gaara plz don't beat her up i don't want you to get in trouble the first day!" the pinkett shouted.

"I don't care she insulted you." gaara said while punching her in the face, hard enough to bruise.

"OWW!!" the blond cried.

"Gaara! you told you not to hit her!" sakura yelled.

"Whats going on here, are you okay ino?!" a boy with onyx eyes said while running over to where they were.

"y-yea but that jerk punched me in the face!" ino said while pointing a finger at gaara.

" Oh i'm the jerk your the one who called saku a bitch, you blond whore!" gaara fumed.

"I'm so sorry gaara just can't contain his anger some times, but if you'll excuss us we have to go." sakura said in a hurry.

" It's okay ino has the same problem i hope there is no hard feelings" the boy with onyx eye said.

"No not at all, well we have to go bye!" sakura said while taking gaara by the arm and dragging to towards the school.

In school:

"Oii gaara i told you not to fight!" the pinkett scolded.

"Hn, she insulted you she had it coming." he said with a blank look on his face.

" -sighs- what will i do with you panda-chan?" sakura teased.

" Well i'd say you better run P-I-N-K-Y!!" gaara smirked while chasing her down the hall.

First period class: Homeroom-

Sakura and Gaara walked into the noisy room, while thinking ' were the fuck is the teacher at?'

They heading over to some seats over by a window while dogging airplanes that littered the air and floor.

when they sat down gaara turned to sakura.

"Hey saku were do think the teacher is at?" gaara asked confused.

Sakura simply just shrugged not knowing what to tell him.

"OHH HEY NEW ARE YOU TWO NEW!!??" Yelled a blond boy who looked almost as if he was on crack.

"Yeah." they both said in unison

"OOOO COOL WELL IT"S NICE TO MEET YOU, I"M NARUTO WHATS YOUR NAMES!!!?" the blond shouted excitedly.

" Well i'm sakura haruno, and this is my best friend Gaara sabaku." sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Hn. what she said" gaara mumbled, he was getting tired of these blonds around here.

"WOW COOL NAMES WELL HOW ABOUT I INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FRIENDS." the blond said

"Okay!" sakura smiled.

"Okay this is hinata, shaka, ino, choji, sasuke, tenten, lee, neji, and sai." the blond spoke quickly.

*Gaara and ino have glaring contest*

"Wow it's nice to meet you guys, i'm sakura and this is gaara." the pinkett said.

Sakura then nudged gaara to say something.

"Oh uh yeah hi." gaara mumbled

"So were is the teacher?" sakura asked confused.

"Oh the teacher never shows up, he's always reading that damn book of his." tenten replied.

"Oh so what do we do then?" the pinkett asked.

"Well normally we just hang out and chat with each other, but it's pretty troublesome." shaka replied.

"Y-yeah, a-and it's a a good w-way to m-meet new p-people."Hinata said shyly.

"Oh yeah,we forgot to mention hinata stammers a lot" neji said bluntly.

"H-hey!" hinata shouted in her own little angry voice.

BRING BRING

"Oh i guess class is over, well it's was really nice meeting you guys!" the pinkett exclaimed.

"Hn, yeah nice to meet you." murmured the red head.

As they all walked out of the class they waved a simple good bye,and headed to there next class.

TIME SKIP:End of school day, why because not a lot really goes on during the other classes.

As Sakura and Gaara were heading out of school they waved good bye to they're new friends, and hopped on gaara's motorcycle.

" You ready to go home saku?" gaara asked.

"Yeah, panda-chan i'm soo tired i could just sleep on your bike! the pinkett said while fake snoring.

"Aww is the little pinky tired!" gaara said in mock tone.

"Yesh Now take me home panda-chan!" sakura said while waving her hands in the air.

"Okay okay hang on then!" the red head replied while smirking.

Sakura wrapped her arms around the red head as they sped off twards home.

OMG well i hope you liked it!

And srry if there is any grammar or misspelled words.

But if you want ot make me really happy PLZ R&R, that would make me really happy and would probually make me update faster!

=3.


End file.
